Simeon Peck
Simeon Peck is an English alchemist who became acquainted with Nicholas Farlow during the secretary's trip to Bermuda. Due to his promises of gold beyond measure, Farlow brought Simeon to Jamestown in order to introduce him to Sir George Yeardley, and allow him to conduct his experiments of transforming lead into gold. Personality In spite of his young age, Simeon appears to be a prodigy collecting several academic accomplishments. Joyful, friendly and utterly polite, Simeon has a fascination for mankind and for life itself. He has a philosophical nature that drives him to pursue knowledge of all things. He doesn’t concern himself with opinion of others. Simeon has great sense of self, who he is and what he wants to be, and this makes him a courageous person ahead of his own time. Physical Appearance Mercy describes Simeon Peck as a “comely gentleman” due to his gender fluid apparel. He has medium, floating and wavy, copper hair and green eyes. Slender and poised, he dresses himself with luxury clothing in blazing bright colors. Throughout Jamestown |-|Background= Simeon was an apprentice to Valentinas Andreas. He claims he has come to Virginia due to a dream about cinnabar, a local red mineral known for its properties of scientific transformation. |-|Season Two= Simeon arrives at Jamestown alonsgide Nicholas Farlow. They are received at the wharf by Marshal Redwick and Farlow introduces them. Simeon approaches Mercy, excited by the bright color of the capiton hat she was purchasing for her mistress. Mercy exclaims the hat is for Jocelyn Castell. Meanwhile, Farlow and Simeon visit Christopher Priestley’s apothecary to ask to several ingredients. Jocelyn Castell storms in to welcome Simeon. While Simeon and Jocelyn trade smiles and complements, Farlow urges Simeon to leave for he’s annoying by the widow’s presence. Next, they visit James Read’s shop and ask for lead. Late that night, they gather with Sir George Yeardley. Farlow praises Simeon as a man of true genius but the governor is more interested in if he can turn common metal into gold than in his academic accomplishments. Simeon promises the art of alchemy brings wondrous transformations. Redwick calls it foul deceive and thieve. Both Farlow and Yeardley dismiss him. While Farlow and Simeon drink at the tavern, Redwick storms in and recalls everyone about a law passed in Virginia in the year of 1610 that profits sodomy and Simeon laughs. The marshal threaten him and Farlow takes him outside. The next day, Simeon and Farlow visit the Sharrow plantation and ask Silas Sharrow and Henry Sharrow for several ingredients owned by the Pamunkey. Simeon complements Alice’s motherhood, claiming it’s a blessing for a woman to bring life into this world. Silas says they will try to trade with them. Farlow promises they will be rewarded if they succeed. in front of Marshal Redwick.]] The men stroll through the woods and stop for refreshment. Simeon complements Farlow and tries to kiss him. The secretary recalls the urge is forbidden but Simeon points out that no one will ever know. Farlow says he will know. Simeon keeps trying to seduce him and Farlow strikes him, stating he will not be ruined by mere emotion. Simeon says they will love each other. Late that night, they dine together and Simeon is drunk and tries to seduce Farlow once again, using wine. Redwick storms in and asks if he can join them for dinner. Farlow says he was meant to invite him and informs that the Sharrows will provide them with cinnabar and Simeon will conduct his experiment. Simeon tries to fed Farlow Wet suckets and Kissing comfits. He points out to Redwick that Simeon is suffering the effects of strong wine. Redwick asks if he truly believes if magic spells can turn common metal into gold or is blinded with lust for Simeon. Farlow promises it’s the gold. Simeon is not pleased with Nicholas’ answer. Redwick asks what will happen if Simeon’s experiment fails. , Christopher Priestley, James Read and Jocelyn Castell.]] The next morning, Simeon runs into Alice Sharrow. She states she never heard a man wishing to be a woman before and he laughs, replying he doesn’t wish to be a woman. Alice asks him why he doesn’t fear Redwick, and Simeon explains it’s because the law can’t harm him. He asks Alice if he can call upon her later because she seems honest and courageous enough to look. Alice eventually agrees. Later, it’s time for Simeon to perform his alchemist experience. He’s aid by Christopher Priestley and James Read. Jocelyn eventually interrupts and Nicholas Farlow tries to send her away, claiming that alchemy is no business of women. Simeon, however, disagrees and urges Jocelyn to stay and assist them. In the end, the process is concluded in a golden liquid inside a small bottle. Farlow asks where the gold is and Simeon claims it to be in his hands. They meet with Sir George Yeardley and Farlow tries to apologize and explain it was the first of many experiences. Redwick states they should acknowledge Simeon as a charlatan and cast him out of Jamestown. Yeardley remarks that Simeon doesn’t seem like a man bested by defeat and points out that alchemists are known for keeping their secrets to themselves to dissuade others from believing in their miracles. Simeon states there is deceit but not to mislead those anxious for gold but to conceal the true purpose of alchemy: the miracle of human transformation. Simeon drinks the presumed liquid gold and asks for Jocelyn’s assistance. Later, Simeon returns dressed as a woman. Farlow points out that he can’t wear women’s clothes. Simeon replies he can if he’s a woman. Yeardley asks if he claims to be transformed from a man to a woman by the process of alchemy and Simeon nods. Yeardley requires an examination and calls for doctor Priestley. Simeon wishes the examination to also be conducted by a woman and appoints Alice Sharrow. They examine Simeon and conclude he has a dual nature: he’s both a man and a woman. Yeardley states that Madam Peck is allowed to use her gown but can no longer practice alchemy in Jamestown. Simeon reunites with Nicholas Farlow and confesses he did it all for him, for them to be together at last. They kiss but Farlow states that no man or woman will cede him and asks Simeon to leave Jamestown on the first ship. Simeon is heartbroken and weeps. Quotes Appearances References Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters Category:LGBTIQ+ characters